


Packing Heat 2

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Assertive Even, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Facials, Gun Kink, Loss of Control, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: Please read the tags and the notes before continuing.Trigger warning: Guns in sexual situations, being held at gunpoint, gun fetishization





	Packing Heat 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



> This is a sequel for Packing Heat. I made this separate because people who enjoyed that might not enjoy this. I highly recommend you read the first part before this one. It's hot and not long.
> 
> The gun is fake, made for this purpose and nobody present ever thinks it's real.
> 
> Isak is and feels safe the whole time, and I have tried my best to make that explicitly clear and enthusiastic.
> 
> Even is assertive and will give orders in a way that resembles unsafe situations. Please don't read if that seems troubling. No judging.
> 
> If you do feel uncomfortable reading this at any point, please stop reading, it will just get more intense.
> 
> Aftercare is included.
> 
> Now, if you're still here, please enjoy.

Isak has been staring at the box all afternoon. He had just come home when the delivery guy arrived with it. He signed for it but because it has Even’s name on it he didn’t open it. It isn’t for him. But he is dying to know what’s inside.

Finally keys rattle in the lock and Even steps in. Isak jumps on his feet and rushes to meet him by the door, holding the box in his hand.

“This came for you. What is it?”

Even chuckles. He is pleased to see Isak so worked up by it.

“You’ll see.” Even snatches the box from Isak and holds it so high above his head that Isak can’t reach it, not even when he tries to climb up Even’s body.

“Come on! I’ve been staring at that thing all day!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t have a life, my dear.”

Isak growls at Even and gives him a kiss that’s more a bite. Not a hard bite but still a poignant one. He means business!

“Come now, I’m starving and I suppose you are too.”

Even walks into the kitchen, still holding the box out of Isak’s reach. He puts it on top of the kitchen cabinets and starts cooking. Isak is steaming, he’s simmering in his own juices but there is nothing he can do but wait. And he is hungry.

Even takes the box down after they have eaten. Isak is squirming, but in vain, Even just chuckles at him.

“I’m opening this in private. I need to see if it’s how I wanted it.”

Isak sees the twinkle in Even’s eyes and swallows. Fuck. This is going to be good, he knows it already. He has ordered something fun for them. A new vibrator maybe? The old one has been kind of dying for a while now. The anticipation is flipped from painful to delicious and Isak is almost happy to wait while Even goes to the bathroom.

“Well?” Isak asks as Even comes back. He has the empty box with him.

“It’s good. Now go get ready, won’t you?”

Isak blushes and nods. He’s too horny for words. He sneaks into the bathroom, gets undressed and hits the shower. When he emerges he’s all nice and clean, absolutely everywhere. And semi hard.

“Get dressed, please”, Even asks through the bathroom door. Isak is a bit puzzled but more horny, and he does as he’s asked. He places his hand on the door handle, takes a deep breath and steps out.

Even has changed his clothes as well. He’s wearing his ripped skinny jeans, a fitted white T-shirt and a dark gray hoodie, the hood on his head. He looks amazing. And familiar, something tingles inside Isak, a bell ringing, but he is so horny that he can’t quite grasp that.

“Isak”, Even says, solemnly. Isak puts on his listening face to show Even he is really listening to what he’s saying. “You don’t need to be scared. It’s totally safe, I swear. And just use the safeword if you want to slow down or stop. I promise you I won’t be hurt, I’m doing this just for you.”

Isak swallows. Fuck, this is going to be so good, he just knows it.

“Okay. When are we starting?”

Even reaches behind his back and pulls a gun out of his pants. He aims it at Isak and Isak can’t fucking breathe. It’s just like the airsoft he had in the car earlier and for a split second Isak thinks it is the same gun, but when he takes a closer look he sees it seems to have no moving parts and it’s not made of metal. That makes it even hotter. Fuck.

“Get on your fucking knees”, Even says. His voice is dark and commanding. Isak swallows, he doesn’t obey immediately, he wants Even to threaten him more. Be harder on him. Even steps closer, squeezes the gun harder, Isak is so turned on it aches.

“Don’t make me ask you again!”

Oh god. This is so wrong. Why is this so hot? It must be because he trusts Even so completely, because he knows Even would never, ever, ever willingly do anything to hurt him. This is one hundred percent pretend and that makes this safe for him to enjoy. And he sure is enjoying this. Isak swallows slowly and descends on his knees.

Even is towering in front of him. He steps closer and Isak can see the imprint of his hard cock through those jeans. Even knows exactly how fucking hot Isak thinks he looks in them and wears them occasionally even if they’re not weather appropriate, just as a treat for him. He loves them. But his attention is drawn away from the jeans when Even lowers the gun next to his face. He rubs it lightly against Isak’s cheek and he can feel it’s made of some kind of rubber or silicone. It’s soft but hard at the same time. It’s incredible.

“I heard you like these”, Even purrs. Isak can’t speak. He’s flustered, hot and bothered, he’s squirming a bit on his knees. He feels them dig onto the floor and imagines that he’s kneeling on concrete, in some warehouse on some shady industrial zone, alone and helpless. At Even’s mercy.

“I heard you like these a lot.” Even brushes Isak’s lips with the barrel of the gun. Isak is afraid to gasp. He does anyway, and yes, oh god fucking yes, Even slips the gun inside his mouth. “Suck on it.”

Isak is shaking. The gun is filling his mouth and he is loving it, Even is holding it firmly and moving it inside his mouth slowly. It’s wrong. It’s hot. He could never ever ever tell anyone else about this fantasy, he didn’t even know he  _ had _ this fantasy, but it doesn’t matter, because the only person he’d want to tell anyway is here with him. His wonderful Even.

“Suck it!”

Isak jumps and closes his eyes. He opens them when Even commands him to, and he closes his lips tightly around the gun. He sucks on it. He sucks on it like it’s a dick, trails his tongue along it and takes it deep into his mouth. It looks amazing, Even’s hand in front of his face, his arm stretched out to him, his pose so authoritative and in charge. Isak is happy Even told him to open his eyes.

Even is breathing heavily. He sees how much Isak is enjoying this, and maybe, just maybe he’s finding some pleasure of his own in this setting as well. Isak is loving it, loving this, he’s so hard it burns and he just wants to stick his hand down his pants but he doesn’t dare.

Isak’s horny scream-moan is muffled by the gun as Even reaches his leg out to his crotch and presses lightly. It’s a pleasurable pressure, not painful, he’s just feeling Isak’s hard on with his foot. He’s inspecting how hard it is. He is hard, he is so fucking hard, he pushes his hips against Even’s foot and moans. Even’s dark chuckle makes him shake. His lover is pleased. It feels incredible. It’s so embarrassing as well, how Even can feel how turned on by this Isak is. He’s so hard, he’s so  _ wet _ , he has never dripped this hard before. His underwear is basically destroyed by now, and Isak is both horrified and intoxicated by the thought that Even is probably feeling it through his sock and Isak’s jeans, how fucking soaked he is by this.

Drool is dripping at the corner of Isak’s mouth. He’s too turned on, the gun is in too deep and too big for him to contain it. He is losing control, not all of it but partly, the part he is more than willing to give to Even for now. He knows Even will handle it with love and care, just like he will handle him. Even grabs his hair firmly but not painfully and guides his head, moves it, he is fucking Isak’s mouth with the gun he is holding. Isak peeks up at Even’s face and sees the focused determination on them. He’s been thinking about this carefully. He has planned this out in advance. He is safe.

“Open”, Even says. Isak doesn’t want to, he’s sucking hard on the gun. His jaw is starting to ache just a bit, the delicious and tolerable discomfort just adds into his heat. Even grabs his hair tighter, forcing him to stop moving. “Isak, give it to me.”

Isak opens his mouth reluctantly. Even pulls the gun away. It’s shining with his saliva, it’s pitch black and shiny and exciting. Isak follows it with his eyes as Even lifts it up to his face and moans out loud when Even stick his tongue out and gives the gun a long slow lick. Fuck. Fffuuuck. Even rests the gun flat against his collarbone and pushes his hips towards Isak. Isak stares at his groin eyes wide. His hands shake but he manages to open those hot hot jeans and dig Even’s wonderful dick out of them. It’s so hard and beautiful and it smells..it’s the best thing Isak has ever smelled, his absolute favourite, at least right this moment. Even doesn’t have to ask him anything, he basically attacks that dick and takes it in his mouth as far as it can go.

Even lowers the gun. He’s resting it flat on its side on his hip, inches away from Isak’s face, so he can see it but it’s not on him, not pointing at him. It’s absolute perfection. Isak is so fucking lucky to have a man who knows how to turn him on even better than he does himself. Even grabs his hair again, he rocks his hips and pretends to move Isak’s head. He’s just keeping his hand there, letting Isak himself have the control of the way he moves it, but the presence of that grip makes it so easy to imagine Even making him do things. Isak loves it every time and this time he just wants to explode. He wants to make Even explode, he moves his head further and takes him in deeper, he sucks and licks it all over, he fondles Even’s balls with shaky fingers. When he feels Even getting close he pulls his head back and takes his dick, he wants to take it on his face. Even has to grab his shoulder to stay upright when he comes, Isak whimpers when it happens. Yes. Yes, he loves this. He loves Even.

“Fuck”, Even gasps. He’s panting as he looks down at Isak, his semen all over Isak’s face. Isak is beaming. He’s so happy and horny and Even is the best lover on this fucking planet and he is his. Even looks into Isak’s eyes, he raises his eyebrow, he lifts the gun a bit towards Isak. Isak’s smile disappears because he can’t be happy anymore, he needs something way too bad for that. He nods, oh yes, oh fuck yes please.

Even kneels down in front of Isak. He grabs his wet jeans and opens them. He looks at Isak’s soaked underwear and Isak can see his dimple appear on his cheek. He’s pleased. It makes him drip even more. Fuck, what is this doing to him, what are they doing to him, this is so intense.

“Wait”, Isak whispers when Even starts pulling his jeans off. Even stops, immediately, when asked to wait or stop they both do it without hesitation or questions. Isak digs into his pocket and pulls out a single use pack of lube. He learned his lesson in the car and has made sure he always has one on him. It makes Even smile in a way that set off fireworks in Isak’s belly. Fuck. Isak nods as a signal for Even to go on, he takes the lube and pulls Isak jeans off.

After removing Isak’s underwear as well Even uses them to wipe his juices off Isak’s face. Their scents mix on Isak’s skin and he can smell them together all the time. It’s wonderful. It’s so dirty and it’s so hot. Isak is a mess on the floor, sitting bottomless in front of Even, leaning his shoulders on the bathroom door and his shaky legs bent here and there. His dick is standing almost along his stomach, it’s tighter and harder it’s been in ages, and it’s glistening all over with his precum. Isak can almost feel it drip down to his crack as well.

Even looks at him one more time as he opens the packet of lube. Isak nods. Yes. Yes. He’s so okay with this. He might not be later, but he’s in too deep to care about later and he trusts Even will comfort him through any shame or regrets if need be. He always does. So when he watches Even spread the lube on the gun he is holding he’s not afraid, not one bit. He’s horny, he’s ready, he’s willing. He wants this.

Isak lets Even guide his legs apart and pull his hips on a better angle. He lets Even spread his cheeks and he lets Even press the toy against his hole. He’s taking it slow, very easy, it’s not that big that Isak can’t take it but it’s good to be careful at first. It also adds up to the hotness of it, the slowness, the torturing slow slide that’s giving Isak what he wants so gradually, bit by bit. He’s drooling again, he’s panting, he’s looking down at himself and watching Even fuck him with the rubber gun. It’s wrong in so many levels but it feels so good, it looks so nasty and dirty, and when Even starts moving it, really fucking him with it, Isak feels like he could pass out of heat and pleasure.

It feels unlike anything ever inside him. He has taken in Even’s fingers, his delicious dick, and half a dozen toys and once even some selected produce, but this is..it’s nothing like anything before. Its shape, ridges and firmness are something he’s never felt, and Isak finally looks up at Even so he can focus on how it feels inside him instead of how it looks. It’s so good. Even sees it on his face, the heat, the pleasure, the surrender, and the love that’s shining from Even’s eyes and smile is brighter than the fucking Sun. Isak has barely started touching himself when he comes all over his stomach and shirt, a drop of it ends up even on his chin.

Even pulls the toy away and scoots next to Isak. He pulls him into his embrace, he wraps his arms and legs around him and leans on the wall with him. Isak is shattered by his orgasm, by what they just did, he’s almost in tears but Even holds him tight, rocks him softly and keeps whispering in his ear how much he loves him and how beautiful he was. They sit like that for a long time before Isak can breathe normally again.

“Thank you”, he whispers to Even. “It was incredible.”

“You were incredible”, Even replies and kisses Isak’s hair. “Do you want to keep it?”

Isak shakes his head.

“I think it’s out of my system now. You were fucking thorough.”

Even chuckles softly, so softly, it’s almost just humming.

“Your wish is my command, baby. I love you so much.”

As Isak is resting against Even, recovering from what just happened, he feels it deep in his heart, body and soul. Even does love him. All of him, even the parts he is sometimes ashamed of himself. He has a lover with whom he can explore anything. He is so lucky. And he loves Even, more than he ever thought he would be able to love anything. He is lucky, he is spent, he is safe. He is happy.


End file.
